


Небо, полное звёзд, и ванна, полная блёсток

by Heidel



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Other, Spa Treatments, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Веном любит день спа
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying
Kudos: 5





	Небо, полное звёзд, и ванна, полная блёсток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sky Full of Stars / A Bathtub Full of Glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673122) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Бета kasmunaut

Когда в его теле поселился симбиотический инопланетянин, хуже всего оказалось то, что Эдди нужно было спать. 

А Веному — нет.

Эдди мог проснуться и обнаружить, что они смотрели телек и съели столько сырных шариков, что их хватило бы на целую футбольную команду. Иногда он просыпался в другом городе. Или на дне океана.

Веному становилось скучно. И, похоже, Эдди не мог удержать их от увеселительных прогулок.

К счастью, Веном пообещал, что он не будет никого есть, пока Эдди спит. И никакого секса. Последнее, что нужно было Эдди — это проснуться и узнать про иск о признании отцовства.

Однако когда Эдди проснулся в ванне, он был более чем немного сбит с толку.

Особенно потому, что это была даже не его ванна.

Что, вероятно, было к лучшему, потому что Эдди не был уверен, что когда-либо чистил ванну в своей квартире. Когда принимаешь душ, ванна же тоже становится чистой, верно? Когда он поделился этой мыслью с Энн, она только посмотрела на него… этим своим взглядом.

— Где мы?

**Квартира Энн.**

Что ж, это объясняло, почему он не узнал ванную комнату; он бывал в гостях у Энн и Дэна всего несколько раз, и никогда не заходил в ванную, чтобы отлить.

Они были голыми и лежали по грудь в воде в огромной круглой ванне.

— Почему вода… чёрная?

**Бомба для ванны. Это оказалось не то, что мы думали. Мы были разочарованы, но посмотри...**

Веном обвился вокруг руки Эдди и поднял её.

— Блёстки. Ты использовал бомбу для ванны с блёстками. В ванне Энн.

Энн его убьёт. Убьёт, порвёт на мелкие кусочки, тщательно соберёт их и выбросит в мусорное ведро.

**Мы красивые.**

— Ты всегда красивый, дорогой, — сказал ему Эдди, вставая. Он вытащил пробку — вода была едва тёплой, так что либо они довольно долго тут просидели, либо Веном не знал, что вода в ванне должна быть горячей. В любом случае, это было не особо приятно.

**Теперь мы ещё красивее. Мы красивые как космос. Как небо. Мы сверкаем, Эдди. Нам это нравится.**

— Ну, это хорошо, потому что сверкать мы будем ещё долго, — сказал Эдди.

**Что?**

— Блёстки, — пояснил Эдди. — Они прилипают ко всему. Они теперь ещё долго будут везде. Мы найдём их под диваном на Рождество и в супе на Пасху.

Дверь в ванную открылась, и вошла Энн с бумажным пакетом из магазина, который назывался Lush...

— Ой!

Мыло, лосьоны и бомбы для ванны разлетелись повсюду.

—Энн! — Эдди потянулся к ней, чуть не поскользнулся в ванне, и закончилось всё тем, что Веном выбросил щупальца в разные стороны, удерживая их, чтобы он не разбил лицо. Он был голым, мокрым, покрытым блёстками и уткнулся носом в декольте Энн.

— Ой, — уже с меньшим испугом повторила она. — Ты проснулся. Я принесла то, что ты... что Веном... то, что вы просили.

— Ты просил всякую херню для ванны?

— Конечно, — сказала Энн. — Я хочу сказать, Веном же тоже имеет право на позитивный образ тела, верно? Обожаю блёстки, они выглядят великолепно.

**Видишь? Мы красивые.**

— Никогда не говорил, что это не так, любовь моя, — пробормотал Эдди.

Энн подняла с пола маску для лица. 

—Итак, день спа?

Эдди не смог сдержать неуверенную улыбку.

— Я мог бы попробовать, — сказал он.

 **Видишь, мы вернём её,** — сказал ему Веном.


End file.
